


Naruto's Pay

by Tortillo82



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortillo82/pseuds/Tortillo82
Summary: Naruto discovers a secret that his dear Granny and Nee-Chan have been hiding and is drawn into some interesting scenarios because of it. Warning- Futanari-On-Male, Underage. In this fic Naruto has yet to leave for his training with Jiraiya and is therefore underage.
Relationships: Inuzuka Tsume/Uzumaki Naruto, Shizune/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	1. Naruto's discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work on this site and of this nature, Hope you enjoy!

It was a hot day in Konoha and Naruto couldn't help but notice the sweat that was soaking his jacket. As he walked towards the Hokage tower he couldn't help but remove his jacket revealing his tank top and his athletic figure from all the hard training he put himself through.

'I hope Granny has my pay for this last mission.' Naruto thought as he walked, in his mind he though about the ramen he wanted to buy and how it would give him an excuse to visit Ayame. He hadn't seen her yet after this last mission and he had so much to tell her. So lost in thought Naruto almost missed the giant tower in front of him, he couldn't help but think about the legends that had stepped foot in this tower and how much they had influenced Konoha as a whole.  
Shaking his head Naruto continued his journey through the doorway as he waved to Kotetsu and Izumo standing guard by the door. Walking up the staircase towards the Hokage's office always felt so nostalgic. Finally reaching the top, Naruto realized that Shizune wasn't at her desk. Deciding she must be talking to Tsunade he walked through the doors to the Hokage's office.

"Granny! Do you have my-" Naruto cut off as he saw the sight before him. His mouth dropped open and his pants got tight as he took in the scene before him. There on the desk nude was Tsunade, sitting beside her was Shizune. However, the shocking part was what was between their legs. Both of them had what Naruto could only figure was two monsters of cocks. It had to be at least ten or eleven Inches and was as big around as a can of soda.

“Oh, Naruto, I’m so glad you could join us.” Tsunade said in between pants. Not even stopping what she was doing as she and Shizune both stroked each other’s cocks. Their hands slowly gliding up and down each other’s shafts, their hands and shafts glistening with precum and pulsing with each stroke.

As he stood there Naruto couldn’t help but feel aroused. He always liked the idea of a cock but to him the idea of having sex with a guy was weird and didn’t seem as satisfying. But this, this was perfect.  
Stepping closer he started rubbing his hard length through his pants. A tent was forming, and he couldn’t help but imagine the idea of his mouth and hands being wrapped around those giant shafts. As he stepped closer both Shizune and Tsunade stared at him. Finally, when he got close enough, he paused because Tsunade took her own action into hand.  
Stepping forward Tsunade removed Shizune’s shaft from her hand and left her to her own devices. She started stroking herself and groaning as she picked up speed. Groaning she took a final step towards Naruto before stopping and planting her feet as if to brace herself.

“Oh Naruto, I’m Cumming!” Tsunade shouted as her shaft pulsed mightily in her hands. As she stroked a blast of her white cum shot out and arched onto Naruto’s head, landing in his hair. The second blast arched and landed slightly shorter on his face across his forehead. Then the torrent picked up and turned into a firehose of cum firing from Tsunade’s meat cannon, coating Naruto in a thick layer of thick white liquid.

As her stream slowed down Naruto marveled at the feeling of being covered in cum. Just as he thought he was done being covered however, Shizune marched forward still stroking herself. Her shaft pulsing heavily in her smooth hands, she stepped up to Naruto and grabbed his head. Shoving him to his knees and angling him towards her shaft and lining up, she plunged her cock into his open mouth.

Naruto gagged and coughed as Shizune’s shaft hit the back of his throat, taking a breath in only made it worse as it allowed that thick shaft deeper into his throat. As Naruto reached the base of her cock, his nose buried in a neatly trimmed bush, he felt her shaft expand and pulse quickly as she moaned.

Without warning the first blast came and Shizune tightened her grip on his hair, shoving as deep as she could and holding him there. Load after thick load coated the inside of Naruto’s throat.  
Despite the discomfort Naruto felt intense pleasure. So, caught up in the throws of pleasure he didn’t notice Tsunade coming up behind him until he felt her breasts and cock rub against him, her breasts resting against his back and her mighty shaft grinding into his ass.

As this happened Tsunade reached around and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock and stroking it with her hand.  
Between the feeling of his throat being used as a cum-dump and Tsunade’s heavenly soft silky hands, Naruto couldn’t help but cum himself, his load shooting out and hitting Shizune’s legs due to his position.

“Oh my god this is heaven!” Shizune shouted. Quickly being replied to by Tsunade who took the opportunity to tease Naruto with a quip.

“Naruto seems to think so too based on how he just painted your legs with his load.” Tsunade said as she stroked the last bit of cum out of his cock.

Taking this as her que Shizune started to rock her cock back and forth. Having already recovered from her first orgasm and starting to harden she decided to stay where she was and work towards another orgasm.  
Seeing that Shizune wasn’t planning on moving, Tsunade decided she would enjoy Naruto’s anal virginity herself. Slowly pulling his pants down to his ankles, she slowly stroked him back to hardness. Removing her hand from his shaft she used the cum Naruto had coated her hand with to stroke herself to and erection while lubing herself in preparation for penetration.

“Hmmmghg.” Naruto moaned as he felt Tsunade press against his ass, slowly slipping the head past his tight ring and then slamming deep as he loosened. Slowly she started to pull out, his asshole gripping tight to the intruder reluctant to release her shaft.

“Man, you already are acting like a little sissy slut, aren’t you?” Tsunade teased before rearing back and slamming hard balls deep into his anal cavity. Starting to speed up Tsunade moaned from the tight feeling of Naruto’s ass.  
Shizune, seeing Tsunade pick up the pace, decided to increase speed herself. Drawing back quickly till only the tip was in Naruto’s mouth, She then slammed back in all the way to the base, repeating this motion she started to slowly increase speed until she was moving at a blur slamming into Naruto’s throat, moaning at the amazing feeling of his throat muscles massaging her shaft.

During all this Naruto’s pleasure was building fast, quickly coming to a peak and breaking through the ceiling, his orgasm was incredible. He quickly started blasting load after load onto Shizune’s legs, her already cum covered skirt and long bare legs being covered in even more semen. There was no end to his orgasm though as he quickly built up to a second one without even ending his first. The brutal pacing melting his mind in a vat of pleasure.

As Naruto painted Shizune’s legs in a thick layer of cum, Tsunade felt herself quickly approaching orgasm as well. Having an idea, she quickly enacted that idea. Quickly yanking out of Naruto’s ass she walked around to behind Shizune, stroking herself the entire time. As she got behind her she spoke of her plan to Shizune.

“Lets give him a nice thick bukkake.” Tsunade said as she crouched behind Shizune and slipped her dick in between her cum covered legs. Tsunade then reached up and grabbed Shizune’s shaft, feeling it pulsing as she was nearing orgasm herself. Pulling Shizune’s shaft out of Naruto’s mouth she quickly got to work stroking Shizune to orgasm.

Just as Shizune was reaching the tipping point, Tsunade shoved her over the edge hard by burying her face in Shizune’s ass and licking her asshole.  
“Aiiiiiiiii!!!!” Shizune yelped as she blasted a load into Naruto’s face and hair. The stream of cum looking like a water hose shooting milk and quickly painting him in her thick creamy load.

Tsunade herself groaned as she slammed back and forth between Shizune’s cum lubed thighs, quickly bringing herself to an orgasm as well.

“Oh fuck, here it comes! Take it you little slut!” Tsunade shouted as her cock started blasting a stream of cum as well, adding to the thick layer of cum coating Naruto. Their loads painted him thick and white and made him look like he had been bukkaked by twice as many futas.

After about 3 straight minutes of cumming, Shizune and Tsunade’s loads died down leaving an office with three people in the middle, one completely covered in cum and one only covered from the waist down.

As the cum dripped off Shizune’s long sexy legs, she lifted them up level with Naruto’s face.

“Well, aren’t you going to be a good cum slut and clean me?” Shizune said.

Taking his time, Naruto crawled towards her and started with her bare feet, licking the cum off of them before slowly working his way up, first her ankles, then up the front of her leg and then cleaning her thighs completely. Finally reaching her cock he paused. Shizune being impatient grabbed his hair and shoved her cock balls deep into his throat. Due to the sensitive feeling of her cock and the immense pleasure from Naruto’s throat, She came instantly, adding a final load to Naruto’s stomach and groaning as she held him as far down as she could get.

Tsunade seeing this decided to join in and slammed into Shizune’s asshole, her own orgasm happening shortly after due to the sensitivity she felt.

“Fucking hell that was great.” Tsunade said as they all three sat on the floor of the Hokage’s office.

“Want to go again?” Shizune said as she and Tsunade stroked each other back to hardness. Both of them looking at each other first before turning to Naruto and seeing his fucked stupid expression. Both quickly pouncing at his cum covered body for another round of sex.


	2. Naruto Enjoys Time with a Doggy Milf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is caught by a certain Milf from a dog training clan and is used to her pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my second chapter of Naruto's Pay. Hope you enjoy.

As Naruto stepped out of Tsunade's office he felt like he had been run over by a train, dropped from a plane, then buried in a mountain. He could feel the cum under his clothes and leaking out of his asshole. As he walked he felt sore and worn in places he never expected. He tried to ignore the feeling as he left the Hokage tower, making his way towards his team's training grounds for a team meeting. 

Line---

Walking into the edge of the training ground clearing, Naruto barely noticed that his team was no where to be seen. As he walked over to the posts where he was first tied up during his bell test, he stumbled and caught himself on the post. As he regained his balance he found himself looking at a note tape to the post. it said- 

'Naruto, we couldn't wait any longer as we were called out on a mission to assist team 8. We'll be back in 2 weeks.'

After reading that, Naruto felt both disappointed and also glad. He was disappointed because he would be missing out on a mission. However he was glad because he didn't feel like he could handle any more strain at the moment. Standing up, he started walking toward the edge of the clearing to head back to his apartment. However as he neared the forest he heard a strange noise. It sounded almost like someone panting, a sound he had become very familiar with.

Deciding to investigate he found cover behind a large rock and slowly peeked around it to try and see what was happening. As he did he heard a groan that sounded like it was right next to him. finally getting view of what was going on caused Naruto to almost faint.

The reason for his shock? There on the other side of the boulder was Tsume Inuzuka, Nude and humping a fleshlight. He couldn't help but notice her giant throbbing cock. it wasn't quite as Tsunade's but it easily eclipsed Shizune's. If he had to guess he would say it was easily 12-13 inches. As he was taking in this scene. Tsume must have been getting frustrated with her ineffective efforts, because she stopped humping and threw the fleshlight on the ground, Screaming in a pained anger as her cock pulsed with a red hot fire. 

As Naruto tried to back away in hopes of hiding, he lost his footing and fell over the edge of the large boulder. Hitting his head on the way down and alerting Tsume to his presence. The last thing he heard was a lustful groan followed by his vision fading.

Line---

As Naruto came to he noticed a couple things, First among them was a warm sensation on his face. Second was a filled sensation and something moving in and out of his ass, rubbing his prostate and bringing him to a blissful orgasm as he awoke.

Groaning, Naruto looked behind him as his seed painted the ground beneath him. His position being on his knees with his face against the ground due to not being conscious enough to support himself. 

As he slowly came out of his blissful state, he finally realized just who provided it. That person being Tsume Inuzuka. 

"Glad you're awake Pup." Tsume said as she groaned and fired a load deep into his ass. 

"I hope you don't mind but I was so horny I decided to use you for some relief. Your throat helped me the first couple times but it just wasn't enough." Tsume said as she resumed pounding in and out of his ass, pushing the cum deeper into him and making him cum a second time already in his brief consciousness.

"Ngghh." Naruto tried to reply but was unable due to his spaced out fucked stupid nature. 

Tsume continued pounding his ass till he was spasm-ing on the ground due to repeated orgasms, the ground beneath him painted in his cum. 

"You better clean that up Pup." Tsume said as she moved his head down to the puddle of cum beneath him and made him start licking him up. He licked and licked until the puddle was smaller than a single load before Tsume stopped him. 

"Alright Boy, Now clean my cock like the good slut you are." Tsume said as she pulled him off her cock and spun him around. Shoving her massive shaft into his throat before he could even reply. His tongue stuck out of his lips and tickled her balls as she thrust back and forth and slammed his throat.

"You make a good cum whore. Don't you Pup?" Tsume asked as she pulled out of his throat.

"Yes, Please, Fuck my Cum whore throat, Dump your load In my cock slut stomach and Make me drink your Jizz. I only want your cock, I'm a slave to it." Naruto Begged and pleaded as he tried to suck Tsume's Cock, getting held back until she plunged back in.

"That's right whore, I'm going to make you my slut and pass you around to my friends. How does that sound Slut?" Tsume asked, not even pulling out this time to let him answer, He nodded anyway as her cock was buried in his throat and held there for a second to allow him that small movement.

"Fuck yes you cum whore, Take my fucking load down that cum dump mouth and don't spill a drop." Tsume said as she picked up the pace, pulling all the way out to the head then ramming back balls deep, going so fast her hips were a blur.

"Cumming Slut!" Tsume said as she gave a couple slow deep thrusts before burying her cock deep in his throat.

line---

"You'll make a fine cum dump for me and my friends." Tsume said as she sat on the ground and held naruto's head to her cock, making him lick it.

"Got one last load for you slut." Tsume said as she groaned and then shoved his head balls deep on her cock.

"Yeah, you'll make a fine cum whore yet." Tsume said leaning her head back as her shaft pulsed one last time.


	3. Naruto is loaned to a red eyed sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is loaned to a certain Red-Eyed Sensei in exchange for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains ball-busting. If that isn't something you like then please ignore this chapter.

As Naruto awoke he noticed he wasn't in his bed. He started to panic before he remembered that he spent the last night in Tsume's bed, being used until they both passed out from exhaustion.  
As he started to get up he heard moaning from the room next to him, which he thought he remembered seeing as a living room, well assuming he had seen correctly considering Tsume's cock was down his throat when he was looking. Deciding he better see what Tsume was up to he walked towards the door and opened it, the moans getting louder as he did.

Whatever he was expecting definitely didn't compare to this, he thought as his erection came back with a vengeance. There, sitting on the couch, was Tsume. Which really wasn't that suprising, no, the surprise was that her cock was currently buried down Kurenai-Sensei's throat.

*Gluck Gluck Gluck* The sounds being made from Tsume abusing Sensei's throat didn't help any in calming his raging hard on. However just as he was about to say something to let them know he was there, he was interrupted by Tsume speaking for the first time since he entered the room.

"OH SHIT!" Tsume moaned loudly as she grabbed Kurenai's head and shoved it down as far as she could possibly go.  
"Take it you fucking slut!" Tsume said as she unloaded down her throat. The bulge in Kurenai's throat pulsed with each individual blast of semen, going on for what felt like hours.

Finally though as her head looked forward after her orgasm finished, Tsume locked eyes with Naruto, before looking down to see the tent in his pants.

"Well It's a good thing you're not burnt out after last night my little cum dump, because Kurenai here agreed to blow me for a day alone with you." Tsume addressed Naruto with his proper title. His erection pulsing at her words. 

"Anyway, I better get going, I have a meeting with the hokage to get to. You're to obey Kurenai like you would me, you understand Cum Dump?" Tsume asked as she withdrew her cock from Kurenai's throat and shoved her cock back into her pants.

"I understand Tsume-Sama." Naruto said as he nodded, already eager to get started in pleasing his Sensei.

"Good, why don't you start out by letting Kurenai here test your slutty little throat pussy." Tsume said as she walked through the door towards the front of the house, leaving Naruto alone with the red eyed goddess.

Not one to disappoint, Naruto walked towards the couch where Kurenai had since recovered and sat down on it, Her own Cock harder than steel and about the length of naruto's forearm.

"Get started slut, my cock won't suck itself." Kurenai said as she grabbed him by the head and shoved him onto his knees, standing up as she did so. 

As she put her cock level with Naruto's mouth, she quickly kicked him in the crotch, his moan of pain giving her the opportunity to slam balls deep into his throat.

*Gag Gluck Gluck Gluck*  
The noise from Naruto's throat and the feeling it gave her made Kurenai throw her head back.

"Oh yeah, take it you little slut." Kurenai said as she slammed back and forth.

"You know, I think you deserved a reward slut. Sit still." Kurenai said as she reared back her leg and slammed it into Naruto's balls, making him tighten on her throat and go even deeper as he tried to curl up.

"Sluts like you don't get to feel normal pleasure, you need to be taught to enjoy the pain." Kurenai said as she kicked him again before slamming balls deep and holding him there.

"While throat fucking feels good, I enjoy getting as deep as possible and letting your throat spasm around me. The feel of your throat constricting around my cock as the tip of it sits at the entrance of your stomach is amazing." Kurenai said as she held him down while his face started turning blue from the lack of air.

"Unfortunately, you need air." Kurenai said as she pulled back enough to let him breathe, shortly before kicking his balls again and slamming back into his throat, the slime buildup from his gagging letting her go just as deep as before even easier. 

"I'd love to do this all day, but we have other things to do, and your throat is really tight, so TAKE IT YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Kurenai started before yelling and kicking him in the balls shortly before slamming all the way down Naruto's throat and cumming, her load blasting deep inside him as she held him there and made him take it.

"Oh shit that feels good, your little throat pussy is better than most of the real pussies I've fucked." Kurenai said as she slowly pulled out and blasted the last of her load on Naruto's face and upper body, his hair being covered and looking like it was greased.

"Now then, let's try your other hole Slut, turn around." Kurenai said before immediately getting impatient when Naruto remained curled up holding his bruised testicles that sat in a puddle of his semen.

"I said turn around Slut." Kurenai said as she grabbed his arms and moved them before kicking his balls again, a spurt of semen shooting out as she did.

"I guess you already are beginning to like having your balls busted huh slut." Kurenai then gave one last kick to his balls and grabbed his arm, throwing him on the couch face first.

"Unfortunately I don't do soft, thankfully Tsume told me you are an anal cum dump though so you should be able to handle it." Kurenai told him before lining up with his ass and slamming balls deep. 

"OH MISTRESS!" Naruto moaned as he started cumming. Meanwhile though Kurenai followed through on her word and slammed into his ass over and over, prolonging his orgasm and building a puddle of cum on the couch underneath him.

"That's right you little cum slut, take my cock, take it. Your ass is so fucking tight it makes me wanna fill it with my cum already." Kurenai said as she slapped his ass and grabbed his balls, tugging on them and rolling them between her fingers.

"Let's see if we can't get you tighter." Kurenai said before punching his balls with her other hand.

"Oh that's it, I can feel your ass squeezing my cock even tighter. Your little slutty ass is gonna make me cum." Kurenai said as she gave his balls another punch and slapped his ass again.

"FUCK YES, TAKE IT YOU SLUT, YOUR SLUTTY BOY PUSSY IS MILKING MY COCK!" Kurenai yelled/moaned as she slammed back and forth.

"OH SHIT I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, FUCKING TAKE IT YOU LITTLE COCK WHORE!" Kurenai said as she pulled his balls as hard as she could, slamming balls deep into his ass, and unleashing her biggest load yet.

Stream after stream of cum was buried deep in Naruto's tight little boy pussy as he himself started cumming from the feeling of Kurenai's warm cum filling him. 

Suddenly Naruto felt the warmth move towards his entrance, moaning as he lost the feeling before noticing that he had been turned around and was now hanging his head off the edge of the couch with his mouth lined up with Kurenai's massive cock, which was still spewing cum. As he opened his mouth to catch some of the delicious cum Kurenai slammed deep into his throat, moaning as she continued dumping load after load in and onto his body. The overflow spilling through the seal his lips made on her cock, some of the cum coming out of his nose and dripping down his face and into his hair because of his upside down position.

"Man you really put him through the ringer huh." A familiar voice said as both of them looked towards it, well at least both of them tried to. Naruto couldn't really see because of the cum in his eyes, but he recognized his Mistress's voice when he heard it.

"Yeah, his throat is amazing and his ass felt like it was going to suck me dry." Kurenai said as she pulled out of Naruto's throat, her cock having gone flaccid and spitting the last few drops of cum onto his face as she extracted herself from his still sucking mouth.

"Well move over, I just got outta a long meeting with the Hokage about registering Naruto as my property and I need to relieve some stress with my now official registered cock sleeve." Tsume said as she walked over to the couch, pulling her cock out as she did.

"UGHH, nothing is better than my little cock sleeve's throat after a long day." Tsume said as she thrust into Naruto's throat.

"Unfortunately I'm tired and I don't think I'm going to last long, So you better saver this pup." Tsume said as she buried herself balls deep and unleashed her giant load into his throat. It's warmth and taste making Naruto suck even harder to get it all out, making Tsume immediately orgasm again as the suction threw her back over the edge before she even finished her first load.

"Damn slut, did you miss mommy Tsume's milk?" Tsume said as she pulled out, spewing the last couple blasts onto his face and using his hair to wipe her cock clean.


	4. Naruto meets his Kaa-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds himself awaking in an unknown area and meeting his red haired goddess of a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! INCEST! Other than that it's just the usual weird stuff that comes with the futa category. Although there is some light foot fetish stuff and some of naruto licking up his own cum. So be warned.

As Naruto awoke he noticed a wet feeling on his body, at first he assumed Tsume had left a present for him while he slept but after further examination the feeling was much too watery to be Tsume's Futa Milk. Opening his eyes led him to noticing a sewer like tunnel with two doors at the end. One glowing red and pulsing angrily with weird seal symbols on the door, the other a calming lavender color with moans coming through it. Deciding the lavender door was much more welcoming Naruto opened it, unsure of what to expect on the other side. 

Whatever he expected, It wasn't this. In the room was a large bedroom, in which a bed was sitting. The surprising aspect though was the red headed woman sitting on the bed stroking her cock. As Naruto entered the room and approached he heard her angelic moans get louder. Deciding he should help her relieve herself, Naruto ended up standing a few feet in front of her. Now that he was close and could see better, the woman only got more attractive. Her hair was long and reached her mid back. Her tits were perky and about the size of Tsume's, with a little bit less size but even perkier than his fit mistress. 

Before long however, Naruto was broken out of his musings by the woman opening her eyes and noticing him.

"Sochi!" The woman exclaimed as she continued stroking her cock.

"What are you doing he- UGGGHH" She cut off before she could finish as she shot rope after rope of cum straight into his face, giving him a facial and coating his hair in a pearly gloss. 

"Kaa-Chan? You're my Kaa-Chan?" Naruto asked as he was showered, unsure of what to think now that he knew this goddess was his mother. 

"Ugh, yes, I'm your Kaa-Chan. As you can tell though, your time in bed with your mistress and her friends has gotten me quite aroused. Why don't you get on your knees and put that tight little throat pussy to work my little Sochi slut." Kushina said as she watched him start to do just that. 

Now on his knees and eye level with the massive cock, Naruto couldn't help but tent his pants with his arousal. 

"Why don't we take those off?" Kushina said as she helped him pulls his pants down and out from under him, his cock standing proud after it was removed from its confines.

"Your cock is cute Sochi-Slut, but i need relief." Kushina moved towards his mouth and started slowly pushing his head down onto her cock.

"Oh shit! Your mouth is so good Sochi, I only wish I had gotten to use it sooner." Kushina moaned and she grabbed his hair and shoved him deeper onto her cock, his throat taking it slowly before hitting a barrier.

"Well that's just not right, you haven't even taken half my cock and your little slut throat is stuck on it. We can fix that though." Kushina groaned in disappointment before pulling back and then slamming back balls deep into her son's throat.

"OH YES! That's a good little throat slut, can't wait to dump my loads inside my new cock sleeve!" Kushina yelled as she picked up speed, slamming back and forth into his throat and using him for her pleasure.

The pleasure eventually got to be too much for Naruto, his cock spewing his first load of the encounter all over his mother's long slender legs. 

"Aww, did my little Sochi-Slut get too excited? It's alright, cum as much as you want sochi!" Kushina cooed as she lifted her foot up and rubbed it on his cock, giving him a footjob with her sole and coating her foot in his cum as it continued to shoot out.

The feeling of her toes rubbing his cock-head while her sole rubbed his shaft sent Naruto over the edge again, his second load starting before his first even ended, shooting higher up and coating Kushina's leg in his cum.

"Now you've made a mess Sochi! It's alright though, you can clean it up here in a second. For now just be a good boy and take this load in your throat pussy." Kushina said as she set her foot back down, grabbed his head, and thrusted balls deep before releasing her massive load straight down his throat.

"Damn Sochi, your throat pussy is really milking my cock." Kushina said as his throat convulsed on her shaft, coaxing more and more cum from her balls.

"Now though you need to clean up my leg, you made a mess on me." Kushina pulled out of his throat and lifted her foot to his mouth, his tongue shooting out to lick her soles clean of his cum.

"Mmm, your tongue is great Sochi-Slut." Kushina said as he made his way up her foot, stopping to suck her toes before licking her legs the rest of the way clean. 

"Why don't I try out that little boy pussy that I've seen Tsume and her friends use. I've heard it's amazing." Kushina said as she turned him around and bent him over the bed, not even stopping as she rammed balls deep into his ass, her massive cock slipping effortlessly past his anal ring and deep into his ass.

"OHH SHIT! This thing is amazing! Take it you little cum-whore!" Kushina groaned out as she thrusted back and forth, going all the way back to just the tip and then slamming forward to the base of her cock, her balls slapping his as she did.

"Oh fuck, your gonna be my little cum-dump, my little cock-slut, my personal fuck-sleeve! Keep taking my cock in your ass Sochi! Take it like the little slut you are!" Kushina screamed as she slammed back and forth so hard she was physically pulling Naruto's body back and forth with how tight his ass gripped her cock, trying not to lose the warmth it provided.

"Your little boy pussy is so tight, its sucking my cock deeper and trying to keep me there!" Kushina moaned as she kept thrusting, her thrusting was so fast now that her hips looked like a blur and her cock felt like a jackhammer in Naruto's ass.

The pleasure was too much and Naruto came, his cum staining the sheets of the bed and his tongue sticking out as his eyes rolled back, permanently forming the fucked stupid face.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum in my sons ass! Your ass is gonna milk your mothers futa milk into your bowels sochi! TAKE IT YOU FUCK-SLUT!" Kushina yelled as she slammed to the base and her cock buried into Naruto's ass, her cum slowly crawling out of her balls and up her shaft to be deposited deep into Naruto's bowels.

"UGGH, This ass is being filled with your Mothers futa cum and it's still trying to suck more out of my balls." Kushina said as she pulled out slowly, Naruto's asshole sucking her cock trying to keep her in him, only to give with a loud pop like a balloon breaking. The seal being broke, his ass started pouring cum out.

"Now we cant have that, you need to keep mommy's milk in you so you can get all the nutrients!" Kushina said as she made a chakra chain and had it plug his asshole, stopping it from leaking. 

Kushina then crawled onto the bed and sat in front of Naruto's head.

"Come on Sochi, I need you to clean me." Kushina said as she smacked his face with his cock, attempting to wake him up, and failing to do so.

"Such a shame guess I'll have to use a towe- GUHH" Kushina moaned as she was cut off by Naruto's unconscious mouth latching onto her cock and sucking hard.

"OHH SHIT SOCHI! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE KAA-CHAN CUM AGAIN!" Kushina said as the suction proved to be too much, making her blast load after load.

Trying to pull out as her cock became too sensitive became a challenge as Naruto's unconscious mouth sucked even harder.

"Please Sochi! It's too much!" Kushina whimpered as she pulled harder, putting her feet on his face and shoving with all her might. 

*POP* Finally, Kushina's cock popped loose as she was freed from her trap, her cock still spewing its load and flinging up to start shooting all over herself, blasting her hair, her face, and her tits in a massive load of cum, glazing them all in a pearly white self bukkake.

"I gotta be more careful with Sochi's mouth. Although..." Kushina said as she edged toward the bed, and toward her Sochi's mouth. Her cock already becoming erect again.

*Schluck* Was the sound made as her cock returned to the vacuum that was Naruto's mouth.

"OH SHIT"


	5. Kaa-Chan's Uchiha Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is directed to someone who can help train him by his Kaa-Chan, and he's sure to enjoy the payment he will give for said training.

"You know Naruto, I think I have the perfect trainer for you. Someone you've met but probably don't remember." Kushina said through their mental link. Apparently the chakra in Kushina's cum had formed a mental link through the seal when she pumped it into him.

"Who Kaa-Chan?" Naruto asked, trying to think of who it could be and coming up blank.

"Your Godmother Mikoto Uchiha. You were still in the womb the last time I talked to her. I'm sure she'd love to see you." Kushina said as she reminisced on the last time she "talked to" Mikoto.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
"UGGGHH Kushina! FUCK ME HARDER! POUND MY SLUTTY UCHIHA PUSSY!" moaned Mikoto, cumming all over Kushina's round perky breasts.

"I'M GONNA CUM MIKOTO! TAKE MY LOAD MY UCHIHA COCK SLEEVE!" Yelled Kushina as she unloaded into Mikoto's pussy.

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

"Ugh, good times." Kushina murmured as she stroked her now hard cock.

"So where do I need to go Kaa-Chan?" Naruto asked as he wandered down the street toward the Uchiha District.

"Just get to the Uchiha District, I'll direct you one we get to the gate.

~~~~~~~Uchiha District~~~~~~~

"It should be the next house on the right, its one of the biggest houses in the district because Fugaku the clan head gave it to us when he got tired of hearing me fuck his wife better than he ever could, although he enjoyed watching so I don't know why he couldn't handle it." Kushina said as she pondered the thought before being pulled from her thoughts by Naruto.

"Is this the house Kaa-Chan?" Naruto said out loud, although it didn't really matter as there where very few Uchiha left around to catch what he said anyway.

"I think so Naru-Chan. Go knock and see, and remember how i told you to great her." Kushina said as he did just that.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hello?" Naruto heard a voice say from the other side.

"Godmother, you should let me in." Naruto replied shortly before the door was yanked open and he was being smothered in a large pair of breasts.

"NARU-CHAN!" Mikoto yelled as she squeezed him, also revealing that she currently had an erection that was straining against her dress and apron.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naru-Chan, I didn't quite finish before I heard you and came running to the door. Just ignore it for now." Mikoto said as she carried him inside, still holding him tight to her. 

"It's alright Miko-Chan, Kaa-Chan has taught me all about your sexual escapades together. Not to mention I'm official registered as Tsume Inuzuka's Cock Toy." Naruto said, his voice slightly muffled by her breasts. 

"Oh, registered already? I'm so proud of you!" Mikoto squealed as her hug only got tighter.

"Can't breathe." Naruto gasped as he tried to suck in air.

"Oops, sorry Naru-Chan." Mikoto said as she finally set him down on the couch.

"Well, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here Naru-Chan?" Mikoto questioned as she sat down next to him.

"Kaa-Chan left me a letter explaining everything to me, telling me to come here for training. That's also where I learned about what you and her used to do in the bedroom. She was very descriptive." Naruto explained as Kushina had told him to, knowing that it was better she saved her plans for a body as a surprise for Mikoto.

"That's wonderful Naru-Chan, but I'm afraid I'm a bit busy, after Fugaku's death I took control of the Uchiha clan, and with it came the paperwork and meetings." Mikoto said as she pouted.

"Kaa-Chan said you might have an issue similar to that. She also told me how to convince you." Naruto said as he put his hand on Mikoto's shrinking erection before stroking it through her dress, quickly restoring it to it's rock hard state.

"Oh Naru-Chan! Well, I could definitely use a "secretary" for when I do paperwork, and you definitely fit under the desk better than my shadow clones." Mikoto said before groaning and thrusting into his hand a bit.

"Although I never did finish myself off earlier, and you should probably be "interviewed" for the job." Mikoto said as she pulled her dress up and off, standing for a second to make it easier, and also revealing her nude body.

"I'd be delighted to Auntie Mikoto." Naruto said as she turned around and he quickly latched on to the opportunity, quickly sucking her cock between his lips and starting a slow pace, blowing her in a slow teasing manner.

"OH! I love that, from now on you should call me Auntie all the time." Mikoto moaned as she sat on the couch for a more comfortable position, which made Naruto get on his knees on the floor for a better angle.

*Gluck Gluck* Naruto started throwing his head down harder and deeper, taking Mikoto deep into his throat.

"Oh shit, I won't last long like this." Mikoto said as she grabbed his head and started fucking his face, shoving his head up and down her cock.

"OH OH OH! TAKE IT NARU-CHAN! TAKE YOUR AUNTIE'S FAT COCK! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CUM DOWN THAT TIGHT SLUT THROAT OF YOURS!" Mikoto yelled out as she started spewing a load deep into his throat before pulling his head off her cock and holding his face right in front of it.

"I love the look of a slut like you getting a nice big futa load all over your face and hair, it makes fucking your ass all the hotter as you look up at me innocently with a load covering your face and my cock in your ass." Mikoto said as she wiped the rest of her cum into his hair and along his face.

"Bend over Naru-Chan, Auntie want's to feel your slutty boy pussy wrapped around her cock, squeezing me and milking me till I fill your tiny little boy pussy with my massive futa load." Mikoto said as he bent over the coach, shaking his ass at her and spreading his cheeks as he looked back at her and gave her a puppy dog look.

Not being able to resist, Mikoto quickly entered his ass and started hammering away and his asshole, quickly reaching deep and triggering an orgasm for Naruto, one which was quickly rubbed into the coach as he was shoved back and forth, the fabric stimulating him even further as his cock ground into it.

"Oh yes Auntie Mikoto, pound my slutty boy pussy and ruin it. Shove your cock in me and fill my ass with your hot futa cum. I want to feel your cock lock deep in my ass and dump it's load straight into my bowels." Naruto moaned as he quickly assumed the "Fucked Stupid" look. His tongue sticking out, his eyes rolling back, and his cock constantly in a state of orgasm as he spewed load after load into his Auntie's couch.

"Oh shit your tight! Let's turn you around, I wanna see your face as I shove my cock into your tiny little asshole." Mikoto said as she picked him up and twisted him around on her cock, never once pulling out as she did so.

"Oh that's what I love to see, a little cock sleeve taking a futa cock as his tiny little cock pumps his cum onto his own face and chest. Take it you little slut!" Mikoto said as she started cumming, Naruto's expression making her unable to hold back any longer.

Load after load pumped into Naruto's ass, his bowels greedily milking the warm thick cum from his Auntie's balls and trying to seal it in his ass even as it leaked around the seal between his asshole and her cock.

Finally, Mikoto pulled out after what felt like hours, her last shots of cum coating his ass cheeks and covering his balls and cock.

"Suck me clean bitch, your dirty little ass made my cock a mess and now you need to clean it." Mikoto said as she presented her cum covered cock to Naruto's lips, quickly becoming aware of the same thing Kushina discovered, which was that a unconscious Naruto had a mouth like a black hole.

*Shluck Shluck*

"OHH SHIT!" Mikoto groaned.

"Your mouth is so fucking good, suck harder slut! I'm almost ready to give you another load already!" Mikoto moaned as she came again, this time it pooled up in Naruto's mouth and started shooting out of his nose due to an inability to swallow it all.

"I think you'll make a fine desk toy after all slut! Ugh." Mikoto said as Naruto kept sucking her cock even as it went flaccid. 

"Who knows, maybe I can even pay you with my cum with the way you seem to enjoy it." Mikoto said as she looked down at the cum covered Naruto, his cock still spewing as he sucked Mikoto's still flaccid penis, which was returning to its erect state quickly.

"For now I want to test that ass again though." Mikoto said as she picked him up and turned him around before plunging in.


	6. Tsume's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsume pt. 2. I was planning on doing another Tsume chapter and as I couldn't think of any other MILF's who should get to use Naruto, I figured Tsume would love another turn with her property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Side Note) Sorry I haven't updated recently, I think for now this will unfortunately be the last chapter as I have kind of lost my drive to keep writing this story. I will probably update sporadically from now on but it will be much less frequent. Hope you enjoy though.

As Naruto awoke he felt excited, his Mistress had told him about her day off and how she was planning on using him all day. The idea of having sex all day making him worried and yet aroused at the same time.

"Cock sleeve, I've woke up and I don't have your lips around my cock, is that any way to start my day off?" Naruto heard from down the hall, having slept in his own bed instead of Tsume's as she had insisted on "saving her loads for a long day."

"I'm coming Mistress!" Naruto yelled as he bolted up and towards the door, stopping to take his underwear off as he went to make his hole easier to access for his mistress.

As Naruto rounded the corner he saw his Mistress sitting up in bed with her cock standing rock hard, pulsing with arousal. Attempting to make his mistress happy Naruto quickly got on his knees and wrapped his lips around Tsume's fat futa cock, using his tongue to stimulate the underside of her shaft as he went up and down from base to tip, his throat assisting in the blowjob as he tried not to gag.

*Shluck Shluck Gluck Gak Gluck Gluck* For a while the only noise heard were Tsume's moan and the slurping of Naruto's enthusiastic blowjob.

"Damn slut, you must be hungry, I'm not even going to have to throat fuck you for this load." Tsume said, barely giving any warning as she starting blowing her cum straight into his throat and mouth.

Naruto quickly swallowed the massive cum blasts. His stomach extending a tiny bit from the amount of cum he was swallowing.

~~~~20 Mins later~~~~  
"Oh shit slut, I'm gonna fuck you on every surface of this house, starting with the dining room table." Tsume said as she carried Naruto while she thrusted into his ass. Finally though they reached the table and Tsume laid him on his back, still thrusting.

"You know slut, Kurenai wants to try double penetration on your ass but I thought it would be hard to get you to agree, so sorry for this." Tsume said as she picked him up and turned him around on her cock where he saw that in his pleasure filled distraction she had gotten behind him and was preparing to join Tsume in his ass.

"Mistress plea-*Squeak*" Naruto tried to convince his mistress to spare his ass but was cut off by the feeling of Kurenai forcing her way past the outer ring of his ass, looking straight into his eyes as she did so before she leaned in and started making out with him.

"Oh shit, if i had known how tight you would be taking 2 futa cocks I would have done this ages ago." Tsume said as she starting thrusting again, every time she pulled out so did Kurenai, and every time she thrusted balls deep Kurenai followed shortly after. This ensured that Naruto was getting the full experience of being stretched to his limit.

Meanwhile Kurenai was trying her best to bury her tongue down Naruto's throat, which had started sucking her tongue.

Eventually however Kurenai felt it was time to step up the make out session and get full use out of Naruto, she did this by flashing a couple hand signs, the effect of which was unnoticed at first, before Naruto started feeling her tongue creep further into his throat as her tongue seemingly grew longer.

"Mmmph." Naruto moaned as he came from the pleasure he was feeling, his hot sticky cum splashing Kurenai all over, hitting her round perky breasts, before pulsing again and hitting their faces, coating both of them in a nice heavy facial. The final couple shots landed on Kurenai's abs and glazed them nicely.

While all this was happening Tsume had set a very heavy and hard pace, slamming in and out of Naruto's ass and rubbing against Kurenai's cock which was also slamming in and out, although at a slightly slower pace as each time Kurenai was buried completely she took a second to revel in the feeling of Naruto's ass clenching around their cocks.

"Damn Kurenai, I wasn't sure about this at first, but the two of us stretching this boy pussy together is the best feeling ever." Tsume said as she reached around Naruto and started groping Kurenai's tits with one hand, and stroking Naruto's cum covered cock with the other.

"Mmphmmph." Kurenai moaned out in agreement as she grabbed the back of Naruto's head and shoved their mouth's together as hard as she could, burying her tongue in Naruto's throat as she thrusted as deep as she could several times before burying her cock in his ass and unleashing a massive load.

"OH SHIT! I CAN FEEL YOUR CUM! IT'S SO WARM! YOUR CUM IS GOING TO MAKE ME CUM!" Tsume said as she starting slamming back and forth, her hips becoming a blur and the slapping of her hips on Naruto's ass making a cacophony of noises throughout the room.

"CUMMING!" Tsume said as she gave a final thrust before joining Kurenai in holding her massive cock balls deep in Naruto's ass.

*Glrrgul* *Grrrrwwwol* As the two loads were pumped directly into Naruto's boy pussy, his stomach started to slowly inflate, and he could feel it working its way up his throat, into his mouth, and then into Kurenai's mouth, where she then swallowed it.

*Gulp* *Gulp* Was the sound made as Kurenai tasted the combined loads of her and Tsume and started drinking even faster.

"Ahhh." Kurenai exclaimed as she finished drinking and pulled her mouth from Naruto's, her tongue still as long as ever as it was slowly pulled out of his throat, before she snaked it down to his cock and started lapping at his cock and balls, wrapping around the head as Tsume's hand picked up speed flying up and down Naruto's shaft.

"Oh you want a treat Kurenai? Well I think our cock sleeve here has one for you." Tsume said as she slowed her stroking to a snails pace, watching as Kurenai started stroking the remaining length with her tongue which had come to rest between her breasts.

"Ugghghg." Naruto groaned as he came onto Kurenai's tongue, coating it white before it was removed and retracted into Kurenai's mouth, Tsume's hand replacing it in stroking as she caught the rest of his load before bringing her hand up to her own mouth and licking his thick load off.

"Delicious!" Tsume and Kurenai exclaimed at once before leaning together, squeezing Naruto as they started kissing each other and started slowly sawing in and out of his ass.


	7. Shizune's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizune needed some "help" at the hokage tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to be able to put out another chapter, originally I didn't know how to continue but as I was looking through the previous chapters I realized Shizune didn't get nearly enough love.

Although it was a busy day at the Hokage tower, Shizune felt relaxed and blissful; and why wouldn't she considering she had her cock lodged down Naruto's throat as he knelt under her desk. Thankfully she had the thought to put a privacy seal under the desk so only she could hear the lewd gluks and gags Naruto was making as he rammed his own throat up and down her shaft, eager to coax a load out of her. 

"Hmmm..." Shizune moaned quietly as she watched people go by, oblivious to the fact that she was currently experiencing a blissful deepthroat from her favorite little brother. Deciding to amp things up a bit, Shizune further enhanced the privacy seal, now the only thing people would see was an empty desk, they would also experience a tingling sensation that would tell them to ignore the desk, helping to further hide their activities.

"Alrighty Naruto, your big Sis needs more out of your little throat pussy, so hold on because I can't hold back any more!" Shizune said as she grabbed his hair, reeled back, and then slammed balls deep into his throat, hitching temporarily as his gag reflex tried in vane to stop the intruder.

*Gluk Gluk Grrgle* Was the sound made as Shizune used her surrogate little brother's throat as nothing more than a cock sleeve.

"Oh god Naruto, your throat is divine, I can't believe this throat of yours feels this good!" Shizune moaned as she felt his tongue caressing the bottom of her shaft, his teeth skimming along the top while the warm wet sensation of his throat encased the head of her cock as it plunged in and out. 

*Hrrgle Huk* Came a weird noise as Naruto tried to respond, causing his gag reflex to flare up and squeeze even harder on her cock, the tightness becoming so great that Shizune couldn't remove her cock far enough to thrust, locking her cock in a short thrust and changing the rhythm.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna CUM!" Shizune bursted out as she buried as deep as she could, driving her hips so hard her balls slapped Naruto's chin and made his head bounce back as if he had been punched, although her cock remained balls deep in his throat.

"Take it you little slut, I'm gonna drain my balls into you. I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard, you won't be able to stand! You'll have to be carried around on my cock so you can move!" Shizune screamed as her cock pulsed and started firing thick creamy futa cum into his stomach.

The feeling of Shizune's cum gushing down his throat like a fire hose quickly made Naruto cum as well from the stimulation, his load coating the inside of his pants.

Before he could even finish his orgasm, and before Shizune even stopped cumming, She yanked her cock out all the way, spun him around and bent him over her desk, yanked his pants down and then buried her cock balls deep into his tight ass. The side effect of this was that her cum ended up all over him covering him from head to toe.

"Oh god, your ass is so fucking tight! I could fuck your little boy pussy all day! I think I'm getting addicted to it!" Shizune screamed as his insides gripped her cock, his ass holding so tight it felt like it might not even let her pull out. Not that the feeling stopped her from pulling out to the last inch, and then slamming straight back in. 

As Shizune railed Naruto's ass so hard he couldn't remember what planet he was on, the desk they were at was shaking so hard due to the thrusts that pencils and pens started falling off the sides, her scrolls started to roll across the desk, and her drawers slid open and closed repeatedly.

"OH GOD NEE-CHAN! POUND ME! POUND MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS! MOLD ME TO FIT YOUR COCK AND USE MY SLUTTY LITTLE HOLES TILL I CAN ONLY THINK OF COCK STUFFING ME!" Naruto started screaming as he regained control of his vocal cords.

"I'm your little slut Nee-Chan! Fuck me! Fuck Me! Fuck Me!" Naruto started chanting before a particularly deep thrust from Shizune caused his cock to erupt, shooting his load across the top of her desk and staining several papers. As this happened, his eyes rolled back, his tongue stuck out, and his ass tightened so much Shizune couldn't even pull back, having to resort to humping at his ass until he loosened up enough to start slamming all the way in and out.

"Oh yes! Take my Cock! Take it like the little slut you are! You belong wrapped around my cock! I'm gonna make sure your ass never forgets the way my cock feels buried deep inside it! FUCKING TAKE MY CUM YOU LITTLE COCK SLEEVE! TAKE IT! TAKE MY FUTA CUM!" Shizune said as she rammed into Naruto so hard that her desk slid forward several feet, Naruto's cock shooting yet another load across it and this time all the way off the other side of it, before Shizune grabbed his head, and shoved his face down into the pool of cum covering her desk.

"Uggh!" Shizune grunted as her cock fired load after load into Naruto's ass, coating every inch of his insides in a thick white paste of futa cum before she leaned against his back, holding him between her and the desk with no way of getting out.

"Nee-Chan?" Naruto said as he heard snoring, still feeling her cum shoot into his ass; although the spurts started slowing down in pace. 

Turning his head, Naruto saw Shizune with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, her eyes closed and drool dripping from the corner of her lips.

Giving in to the reality that he would be stuck here for a while, Naruto laid his head back in the pool of cum on the desk, and closed his eyes for rest.


End file.
